My Life in Forks with The Cullens!
by xXSpiritedXXAwayXx
Summary: Melody Masen has never been a normal girl, she has just never known it. But when she runs away to Forks because of her abusive stepdad she finds out just how different she is!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

i sighed. Class is sooo boring, but at least going to school is better then home were my step father abuses me(A/N cliche' i no) and my mom is dead so i really dont have anyone, no friends, no family and no one really cares, but thats my life sad, I know. And let me tell you something i am the ''emo'' of the school and well im nothing great strait black hair long fring that covers my right eye which were a blueish-greenish eyes, nothing really. My name? Well, Melody.

The bell rung and i sighed with relief that school was over.

I gabbed my bag and half walked, half ran out of the class so no one could bother me, and as soon as I got out of the school and after i got cussed at for shoving people out of the way i walked to the one place i felt safe, the park. I love it here cause my mom used to take me when i was little even though im sixteen its still the place i love to visit it made me feel closer to my mom .

i walked over to the tree i call Will- yes Will is a willow tree ha ha very funny- and as i sat down i pulled out my favorite book of all time Twilight. i am a total twi-hard, fell in love the first time i read the first page, i had always wondered what my life would have been if i lived in Forks, in stead of ''sunny california'' god i hate it here its alway so... well sunny, im more of a rain person.

i looked at my watch and sighed it was 7:00 and Jack- my step dad - would be passed out drunk by now and the is the perfect time for me to put my plan to escape into action. You see, Jack keeps all his money- which rightfully belongs to me considering it was my mothers- is in a safe in my mothers old room which he doesnt sleep in anymore scine my mom died, he has sleeped on the couch- serouned(sp?) by beer cans and bottles i might add- and i knew the number code to the lock my plan was to take all- well not all i would leave some for jack even though he beat me i knew he loved my mom very much.

As i was walking up the front steps i heard Jacks faint snoring.i quietly opened the door and sighed with releif as i saw Jack spralled out on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand,snoring lightly.

i made my way down the hall and opened the door to my moms old room.i inhaled and the room smelled of roses and perfume that my mom used, i wiped away a tear that escaped my eyes and walked over to the closet.i opened the door and filcked the light on, i shoved passed clothing and made my way to the back of the closet and crouched down in front of the safe it looked old and worn out i blew some dust away and spun the dile to the correct numbers 4/ 11/ 95 my birthday, i smiled when the door clicked open. i gasped at how much money there was it had to be a good 15-25 hundred thousand. i looked around the closet and found a duffle bag that could hold the money, i stuffed the money into the bag in a hurry i wanted to be out of this place for good.

Once all the money was in the bag i high-tailed it out of the room and quietly made my way to my room as soon as i entered the room i grabbbed a suitcase and started filling it with my clothes and a picture of me, and my mom, i zipped it up, oh i almost forgot one the most important things my twilight books ha cant forget those.

i didnt have much to carry just one suitcase and the duffle bag. I made my way down stairs and quickly gabbed my keys to my car and got out of that dreadful house and as i got in my car and said my goodbyes to the place i grew up since i was 6 and backed out of the drive way and made my way to the airport .

i pulled into the parking lot and parked my baby-yes i called my car my baby- locked the doors, i would pick her up when i got settled in, in my new home.

i walked threw the doors and walked threw the doors and walked to the front dest and asked'' hi can i have a ticket for Forks Washington please?''

and the desk lady said''of course all you need is a passport''

i smiled threw my bangs and thanked god that i had one i handed her my pass port and gave 50.00$ for the ticket and boared the plane and sat down and said''wow i acually did it and now im off to my new home'' i smiled and fell asleep.

MWAHAHA

i hope you like it 3

tee hee 3


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: sorry i didnt do this last time, but i do **NOT** own twilight_

chapter 2

i woke up to someone gently shaking me and saying miss reapetedly, finally i got anoyed(sp?) and asked grumply "what?"

"miss we will be landing in Forks Washington, soon and you need to have your seatbelt on"the voice said in a anoyed caused me to open my eyes and put on my seatbelt and then i streched.

i sighed contently, looked over to the lady that woke me up and said "thanx for waking me up and have nice day"

she didnt say anything and left without a word.

"nice meeting you too"i said under my breath.

as the plane landed i pulled out my ipod-yes i have an ipod-and played "i cant do this" by plumb and got off the plane. The second i did i was greeted by the rain, it wasnt poring out, but it was nice. i pulled out my cell phone- ok i basicly have a lot of electronics- and call a taxi as i waited for the taxi i thought about where i would stay i closed my eyes as i thought it had to be decent and doesnt cost much-

my thoughts were cut off as i felt like i was flying when i opened my eyes i was in front of an apartment building with my duffle bag and suitcase beside me.

I was creeped out, but i was more worried someone saw me, but saw me _Do **WHAT****!**_

i sighed and walked into the apartment building and asked if i could buy an apartment in a daze and gasped at the price 50$ a month!i gave him the money.

i got apartment number 17 i walked up the steps and as soon as i walked through the door i squeeled and did my happy dance -tee hee- it was perfect it had a tv, black leather couch, the maching loveseat, i walked into the kitchen it had a fridge an island, i walked down the hall and found that there are two rooms and a bathroom in each i jumped up and down and clapped my hands only to regret jumping, my back still hurt from all the bruises and cuts and my arms and legs weerent the best either.

i went to pick up my things and closed the door i picked a room, the bed was black and the walls were a bluish green -tee hee just like my eyes- i un-packed and flopped down on the bed causing me to wince and set my alarm to go at 6:00. just then a though occered to me, _here the hell was i!_

i grabbed my labtop-considering it had a global reposishing thing(A/N kind of like a GPS) and searched were i was. after about a minute it told me i was in the middle La push and Forks and also near forks high school which i will be attending

then i relised that i had no way of getting there, i had left my baby at the airport in California.

"uuuuuuggghhhhh"

"why does every thing have to be so complicated?"i yelled, to no one in particular, not expecting anyone to answer.

*why do you make it so complicated?*said a voice.

i looked around nobody was there... what the...!

*your not going to find anything*it said again.

"who are you?"i asked a little scared.i mean theres a voice and nobodys there, come on!

*you*said the voice simply.

"where are you ?" i asked stupidly.

*in your head, stupid* it said. sheesh for myself i was mean.

"well then" was all i had to say in return.

"what do you want?" i asked well...uh myself.

*to help and too get our baby(car) back* it answered

"how?"

*think back to how you even got to the apartment*

"you mean how i...-i gulped-..kind of teleported here?"

*yae all you have to do is do that to your car*

"really is that all i have to do?" i asked sarcasticly.

*yup* it said ignoring my tone.

i sighed well it couldnt hurt, could it.

i took a deep breath, closed my eyes and started thinking about my baby thinking were i last parked her and how she looked when i first got her...all of a sudden i felt the wind around me again.

i opened my eyes to find my baby.i ran over to her and huged her-and yes i hugged my car sheesh-i dug in my pocet and found my keys unlocked the doors and jumped in.

*MANY HOURS OF DRIVING*

"oh bloody hell!" i yelled as my car broke down.

i grabbed a hoody from the back seat, put it on and got out of the car.

_'please only be a little broken, please only be a little broken, please only be a little broken...'_ i chanted in my head.

i pulled the hood up. And what do you know, black smoke raised into the air. i sighed, i might have been a techy but i knew next to nothing when it came to cars.

i cursed slamed the door,locking it and started walking.

i couldnt see anything, i didnt even know where i was going.

Suddendly there was a light and i just went toward it cause quite frankly i was freezing my teeth were cattering and i was shaking.

as i got closer i relized it was a house i heard voices but i couldnt make out what they were saying.

i shakily walked up the step and knock on the door, the voices stopped, the door opened to revel(SP?) a women with a heart shaped face and caramel hair answered with a confused, then worried expression on her face my mind only registered one thought before i passed out.

Esme. then blackness consumed me.

tee hee

thanx for read everybody

will update soon to all those who care!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight saga, that is all Stephenie Meyers job..._

**_TO THE STORY!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

_Esme. and then i fell into blackness._

**Story:**

I felt something cold on my cheek and, out of habbit, i flinched away from it and ended on the floor, causing my to wince from the bruises that _still_ haven't healed.

When i heard someone laughing and my first reaction was to scamper back, when my back felt something hard my eyes flashed open to take in my surroundings.

The first thing my eyes landed on was a guy with dark curly hair, large, bulky, and dimples from his laughing fit.

I glared at him, but i soon relized he was Emmett from twilight... holy Sh*t so that was real.

i looked around and to my surprise there were 7 people here.

Although 1 is not who you think.

I looked at the ones I was more familiar with.

Esme looked so much like a conserned mother that i had to look away in fear of crying, Carlisle looked wary and worried, Alice looked frustrated and annoyed for some reason, Jasper looked worried and uneasy-_ probably because my emotions are all bonkers_- , Emmett looked like he was trying to control his laughter-poorly i might add-, Rosalie looked pissed but under it there was concern.

i thanked god that Edward wasn't here or i would be scerwed.

But there was one i didn't reconize from the twilight saga, he had jet black hair- like mine- that went just past his ears, he looked about my age, and there was something oddly familiar about him.

When he saw me stairing he tensed, that caused my eyes to narrow and i gazed hard at the boy.

After a minute someone cleared their throat, I broke my gaze with the boy.

I looked over and the one who had cleared their throat was Carlisle.

"um,i hope you dont mind me asking, but why were you out in the poring rain yesterday,miss?" asked Carlisle worriedly.

"uuuhhhh" was all that came out if my mouth.

_*you idiot say something*_ said the very annoyed voice.

i blinked, then-finally- regestered what was going on.

"uh,well you see...sir i was going to my apartment when my car broke down, and my first reaction was to see if i could fix it, but when i looked at it, it went poof with black smoke ,so then i didnt want to stay in my car 'till morning cause i didnt have my phone with me , so i got out of the car and started walking, but then i got so cold and started looking for shelter and when i came to your house my first reaction was to ask if i could stay but i was so cold i fainted and it must have been a big burden for you so im sorry" i said, now out of breath from talking non-stop.

For a second it was quiet and they just looked shocked.

_*ha ha look you shocked vampires*_ said the voice, amused.

Then Esme smiled, " it was quite alright it was just a shock to find you in such a state, you were so cold and you had a fever, honey. you were just lucky that Carlisle here - she gestered(sp?) to him- is a docter and was able to get you well so fast" she said warmly.

i smiled back, " you must have years of practice Carlisle" i said, though i doubt he knows i now the second meaning. :P

Carlisle smiled, "you have no idea" he said.

" I think i do," I said, standing up.

Unfortunutly my legs gave out and sent me falling.

My eyes widened as I saw the person.

The person who caught me is...!

_Dun dun **duuuun.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Will update soon.<em>**

**_hope you liked it! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.4

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of the other books... Okay TO THE STORY NOW!**

* * *

><p><span>Recap:<span>

_the person who caught me was...!_

Story:

My eyes widened at the bronze hair that I knew all to well, and froze as I realized who had caught me.

_'OH MY GOD Ed-'_ I cut off that thought, knowing what would happen when he found I knew about his family.

i tried to push away but as a result I landed on the floor with him on laying top on me.

That sent Em-... erm, the big bulky guy roaring with laughter and I swear if someone could die of embarrassment I would have.

I looked away from him and the guy on top of me and caught sight of a girl with brown hair just passed her shoulders, translucent skin and chocolate brown eyes glaring at me and then I realized she was Bel-, um, the girl was glaring at me.

I wondered for a moment why she was glaring at me.

My eyes widened as I relized why she was glaring and looked at the person on top of me was staring at me with a look that made me feel like i was a fly in his soup at a restarant. sheesh i was the victim here not him.

I didn't wait for him to take his time getting off of me instead I pushed him off which -surprisingly- wasn't as hard as I thought, it was actually really easy, but I didn't stay on that thought for long.

He rolled over and EVERYONE stood there in shock, well except for the bronze hair guy he was lying down in shock.

I started walking toward the door while everyone was distracted, but before i walked out i said, " thank you for your help and have a nice day," then left before anyone could stop me.

_**EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW**_

(_before meeting Melody_)

Bella and I were on are way to my house. My thoughts centered around Bella meeting my family and how they were going to react to her, when I started hearing the thoughts of said family.

_*What the hell is a _HUMAN _doing in our house? Its bad enough that Edward is seeing that Bella chick, now there is one passed out on our couch. And her scent, BLECH!*_ I knew right away that the person thinking that was Rosalie.

_*I wonder what a little girl like her was doing out in the rain last night poor girl- sigh- well at least her fever has gone down, but I wonder why she hasn't woke up yet, Carlisle said its from exhaustion_ _but...*_ i over heard Esme's mental worrying and right away tuned it out, it would give me a headache from her non-stop worrying.

Then I started getting nervous, and on the day I wanted Bella to meet my family too.

Just then I slipped into Emmetts head and was listening to his thoughts _* I wonder when she will wake up? hmmm, I wonder if she will be someone who is fun to be around. That would be AWSOME. Hey, she looks kinda like our new guy-*_

His thoughts were cut off by Esme trying to check the girls temperature with her hand -which I admit was king of dumb, what with the temperature differences- and the girl reacted like she had been tazered.

She flinched at the touch and she tried to move as fast as she could away from Emse as possible and in trying to do so she landed on the floor, wincing, which sent Emmet into a great laughing fit and earning a glare from everyone, including Rosalie.

The girl didn't notice anyone else, because she had also been glaring at Emmett, and geez if looks could kill Emmet would be dead on the floor, then a look of realization crossed her face and she looked around the room as if searching for something, her gaze passed everyone with the same searching and when she looked at everyone she relaxed as if something or someone hadn't been there or had been, I don't know.

But then when her gaze at our new guy, Aiden -I wonder why- but she stared at him as if she knew him, it could be that she noticed that they look alot alike, it was uncanny.

I would have to ask him later.

Then Carlisle asked if why she had been out so late last night, she said her car broke down and that she knew nothing when it came to car so she started walking. huh.

"...ard...ward...Edward?...EDWARD!" shouted someone.

I looked over, startled and realized it was Bella shouting at me.

She frowned, "Edward are you okay? I have been calling your name for the past 3 minutes" she said looking annoyed, but also very worried.

Whoops, "I'm sorry Bella, I was just distracted,"I said, feeling very bad about being careless.

" Its okay Edward. I just wanted to know if we were close to your house,yet?" she said smiling slightly. Oh how I loved her.

Actually we were at the turn off to the house.

I pulled into the front and led Bella inside.

And just as I led her to the living room I heard, " I think I do" and I saw a girl falling, my first reaction being to catch her and I did, I ran across the room and caught her, just as I caught her I heard her thoughts.

_*OH MY GOD ITS Ed-*_ my eyes narrowed, what was that she just thought?

Just then she tried pushing away from me, but that only resulted in pulling me down on top of her. And of course, Emmett had to laugh. I looked down at her and she looked like she'd die of embarrassment.

_*...chocolate brown eyes and i realized she was-*_ she looked up at me. _* I realized why she was glaring. Hes staring at me with a look that makes me feel like I'm a fly in his soup at_ _a restaurant. sheesh_ _i was the victim here not him.*_

I doubted that, but suddenly she pushed me, and all i thought it would do was move me, what a millimeter? But she had shoved me with so much force that I was push off of her and rolled over to where Emmett was standing.

And let me tell you, pushing a vampire off of you is pretty much impossible for a human.

And now everyone was completely speechless and staring at her.

She got up and started walking to the door and no one stopped her cause they were way to shocked.

And before she left the only thing she said was "thank you for your help and have a nice day," then she left leaving everyone speechless and without an explanation for what the hell had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>thanx 4 reading<strong>

**Hoped you liked it!**

**oh and by the way this is not and EdwardXOC thing, just thought you should know XD**

**tee hee :)**


	5. Chapter 5

My Life in Forks with the CULLENS!

chap 5

* * *

><p>recap:<p>

i started walking toward the door while everyone was distracted but before i walked out i said, " thank you for your help and have a nice day," then left before anyone could stop me.

-melody's POV-

i was walking, ok, make that sprinting down the cullens drive way and i kept thinking i was freaking out... no scrach that i was having a panic attack.

how in the whole freaking world had i done that!

just then i knew the one thing that had gotten me into this mess had not said a word since.

"hey you, voice, concience...WHATEVER you are, i need you!"i mentally screamed.

_*what do you want?*_ it asked, annoyed.

"how the heck did i do that back there?" i asked less panicky, but still freaking out.

_*do what?*_ i said innocently and i swear i could almost see it batting it eyelashes - though i doubt that it has any-.

"you know what!" i practicly screamed in my head.

_*sorry, but i do not i cannot know something unless you tell me*_ it said getting more and more annoyed.

"well what kind of concience are you, i mean really!" i said mentallly, rolling my eyes.

It waited for me to say it - or i guess think it-.

I sighed, " you know, how i pushed a _vampire_ off of me with no problem at all..."

It paused, _*... I have no idea*_ it said.

i growled, but then i stopped and my eyes widened because that had sounded almost like... an animal(like a dog/wolf to be preisice).

the voice went silent then _*...how did you do that?* _the voice said surprised and another emotion that i couldn't identify.

i stayed silent in shock.

There was a rustling, the voice cursed and said _*you need to teleport, the cullens have started looking for you*_

i didnt ask how it knew that, and started running, then stopped.

"wait what about my baby(car)?" i asked and i know it was weird, but i really loved my car and didnt want to leave it behind.

_*at the pace your powers are progressing you should be able you teleport the car from the apartment*_ it said.

i nodded and ran behind a tree so i wouldnt be out in the open.

i consentrated on the apartment where it was, what it looked like, how i left it, ext,... and i felt the familiar wind suround me and when i opened my eyes i was at the apartment.

i sighed and looked at the clock and my eyes widened it was 6:23pm and i had missed my first day at school!

well, no point in getting depressed about it.

i went to the phone and called the school and told them i had caught the cold, and accidentily missed school, but told them i would be there tomorrow, they told me not to worry and to get better and they hoped to meet me in person soon.

then i went to the fridge to find something to eat.

(-)(-)(-)

after i ate i felt tired so i set my alarm for tomorrow and flopped on the bed and closed my eyes to be greeted my the nightmares that have haunted me ever since mom died.

_( a couple years ago her mother died in a 'car crash' it will be explained later in the story.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile but i will try to upload more often<strong>

**and sorry so short i will try to make my next one more longer!**


End file.
